stay_dp_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Only Want What I Can't Have
|image = 63 - I Only Want What I Can't Have.jpg |caption = "What good comes of something when I'm just the ghost of nothing?" |chapter = 63 |postdate = January 13, 2018 |words = 14,482 |songs = From Now On We Are Enemies by Fall Out Boy |appearances = Dash Baxter, Howard Baxter, Danny Fenton, Kwan Young, Valerie Gray, Tiffany Snow, |storylines = - |warnings = |previous = When I Think Of You My Mind Goes Wild |next = Every Desperate Move I Make |ao3_link = http://archiveofourown.org/works/5888662/chapters/30600681 |ffn_link = https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11768205/63/Stay }} " " is the 63rd chapter of this saga known as Stay. Overview In the days following Thanksgiving, Dash is faced with a decision and he chooses to trust a friend with a dark secret. Synopsis Following the events of the previous chapter, When I Think Of You My Mind Goes Wild, Dash arrives at the police station to meet his father and is directed to his office where Howard is waiting with lunch. He invites Dash in, telling him to sit down and eat with him and though Dash is uncertain of the situation he's walking into, he settles down in a chair anyway. Howard apologizes for not checking with him before about working on the holiday and says that he didn't want Dash to be alone today. Dash responds that he wasn't alone and Howard asks if he was with his mother. A bit taken aback, Dash admits that he was with a friend and the two settle into an awkward sort of silence that Dash isn't entirely sure how to break. When the conversation has lapsed and Dash finds his opening, he leaves - telling Howard that he has a lot of homework to get done. When he arrives at his home and gets into his bedroom, he gets his laptop and crawls onto his bed. He's intent on rewatching Supernatural before his phone interrupts his plans with a new text message from Danny. The rest of the afternoon and much of the weekend is summarized, leading into Dash waking up to his alarm on Monday morning. After a shower and a less than successful shave, Dash heads down stairs where he's met with Howard sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and the newspaper. Howard greets him and Dash joins him at the table with his own cup of coffee. The two share a stilted conversation before Dash leaves for school and it puts Dash ultimately unsure of whether he should trust this new side of his father or not. When Dash arrives at school, he sits on the trunk of his car and talks with Kwan. After discussing how differently his father's been acting, Dash notices Keith across the parking lot and remembers what Keith asked of him. Trying to be subtle, Dash suggests that Kwan should consider dating someone he meets in person instead of through a dating app. After an initial suspicion that Dash is hitting on him, Kwan laughs it off but doesn't commit to giving up on the dating app. Halfway through Dash's biology class, he receives a text message, letting him know that Danny won't be in school that day or the following day. Even though Dash sends him a response almost immediately, it's Tuesday before he really hears from Danny again. Dash is in his bedroom, working on his homework and rewatching Supernatural, when a chat notification appears in the Facebook tab he has open on his computer. After a brief chat conversation, Danny asks if Dash wants to Skype with him. Danny gives his username and the two start a Skype call. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Danny reveals the real reason he wanted to call Dash. He overheard his parents talking last night and the conversation was about the phantom - and how the police and government agents are still looking for him. Under the Hood Story continuity To be entered... Songs used To be entered... Trivia To be entered...